


Drunken Haze

by Fandom_Nerd202



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drunk Sex, Fluff and Smut, Grelliam, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Shinigami, Sorry Not Sorry, Yaoi, drunken william, reaper examinations, the story of will the reaper, too much wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Nerd202/pseuds/Fandom_Nerd202
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finally becoming full fledged shinigami, Grell forces William to go out and celebrate with him. After having one too many drinks at one of Grell's favorite pubs, Grell ends up taking a drunken William back to his dorm to spend the night. William, not being in his right mind, decides to act on the thoughts and feelings that had formed after Grell kissed him during their final exam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Haze

**Author's Note:**

> This kinda came to me one day out of the blue and I loved the idea for it right off the bat. I hope you guys like it. It's male on male, so if you're not into Yaoi then don't read, or well... Read at your own risk. This is a simple one shot that I have also posted on a story on Quotev. It is one of the many Black Butler one shots that I've written. To check them out here's a link to the thing -  
> http://www.quotev.com/story/4134593/Black-ButlerOne-Shots/  
> Oh and a heads up beforehand, I write a bit differently than most people do. You'll figure that out pretty quickly. Please don't criticize me on it.

 

  
The final exam before being able to become a true shinigami is always a tough one. Or so it seems.  
After being put into partners the assigned pair is given a selected candidate and a month of observation.  
During that month the pair of soon to be reapers must decide whether or not the selected candidate deserves to die.

This is how Grell and William met. Grell and William hated each other right from the start.  
Neither knew that their feelings of hate would soon dissipate and would be replaced with something entirely different...

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It didn't take long for the dispatch to go over Grell and William's exam file so they were called back rather quickly to receive their results. Not being able to leave until their results were issued Grell had gone searching for the lounge and found it fairly quickly while William was casually walking around the building, familiarizing himself with it. A man walked into the lounge to find Grell sitting in one of the chairs there, with his legs over one of the armrests, a dazed look glazed over his yellow and green eyes. The eye color of all reapers. Another man had gone looking for William and found him as he was on his way to the lounge. Both men told the students that their results had been finalized and were to report back to the office that they handed their folder into right away. When Grell heard this he jumped out of his chair and immediately headed towards the office with a slight spring in his step. After being told that his results were ready William just nodded to the man before starting to make his way back to the office with his heart beating wildly with nerves, not that you could tell since he had that emotionless look on his face. He had always been good at keeping his emotions from showing. Unfortunately for William, Grell caught up to him before he could reach the office. They had bonded a bit over the whole ordeal but William still didn't like the fact that Grell was always in his personal space.  
  
Grell: So, William. Are you nervous to see our results?  
  
He questioned and nudged William's side lightly with his elbow which caused William to scowl slightly at Grell as he brushed off his suit.  
  
William: Why should I be? There is nothing to be worried about.  
  
Grell: William, this is our careers on the line here. How can you say that you aren't the least bit nervous?  
  
He said as he tried to get some kind of reaction out of William but he got nothing out of it. Somehow during the month he had found that he was steadily starting to like the black haired, cold and cruel hearted man that stood beside him.  
  
William: It's not our call Grell. We have no say on this. If they aren't satisfied with our exam than it's all your fault.  
  
Grell: My fault!?  
  
He said in disbelief as William nodded without looking at him. Grell clenched his teeth but held in some profanities that he really wanted to say. He was hoping to keep the mood cheerful, to a point anyways. He stopped walking, which ended up making William stop as well to see what he was up to. Grell reached out and began to poke William's chest with one of his gloved fingers. He also had an irritated look on his face.  
  
Grell: Now you listen clear and listen well. If we get a bad result it has nothing to do with me. Got it? I'm the one with the A average here. If anything, it's your fault, Mr. B average.  
  
He said angrily before turning away and continuing to walk towards the office. William pushed up his glasses and let out a sigh as he walked after the redhead. Grell surprisingly waited for him at the door and waited till he was standing behind him before grabbing the door handle and opening the door. Grell walked in with his head held high and so did William as he followed Grell in and shut the door behind them. The 2 of them stood in front of the desk where the 2 reapers that gave them their exam sat. They both had emotionless expressions on their faces, not giving away any indication of whether they had passed the exam or not. The man that was sitting down pulled out the folder that the pair of them had handed in just a couple hours ago. The silence that filled the room was almost maddening. It seemed to go on forever until the man sitting behind the desk pulled out a stamp, opened the file and stamped the file within. William felt his nerves suddenly disappear as he pulled the stamp away and a big red 'Completed' mark was stamped on the middle of the paper.  
  
Man: Congratulations. You're officially full members of the grim reaper association. Now go off and get yourselves some proper spectacles.  
  
He said as he closed the folder and clasped his hands neatly on his desk as he looked between the 2 new reapers. Grell and William felt a sudden happiness run through them as they were allowed to leave and once they were out of the office and the door was closed behind them Grell jumped in joy while a smile formed on William's face, but only for a moment. They were now on their way to becoming the shinigami that they knew they were.  
  
Grell: Come on darling, let's go see Pops about some new glasses.  
  
He said in a happier tone and William was about to criticize him for calling him his 'darling' but couldn't because Grell grabbed his arm before he could speak and began to drag him towards the spectacle ward where Lawrence Anderson (more commonly known as 'Pops'), the man who crafted every pair of shinigami eye wear ever made, sat working day after day. William managed to shake off Grell's hold on his arm but kept up his pace with the redhead as they made their way to get their new glasses. They reached the room and stopped in the doorway. Grell was standing in a more casual pose with a hand on his hip as William stood there stiff and straight as a board which looked unnaturally odd. Pops looked up and recognized the redhead immediately for he had seen him around many times before but the black haired man was somewhat of a stranger to him. He had seen him around yes, maybe once or twice but he never hung around long enough to leave a lasting impression. He knew that these 2 would go far as reapers, he was sure of it. After a while of looking for the perfect pair of spectacles Grell and William finally found the perfect glasses for them. Grell's had red frames which matched his hair and had a string of beads connected to each side which hung down when he wore them. _At last, ravishing reaper Grell emerges. A deadly star is born._ He thought to himself as he slipped on the spectacles and looked at himself in one of the mirrors before smirking and making the signature 'death' sign with his hand. William on the other hand was just standing in the middle of the room as he stared at the grey and black framed spectacles with rectangular lenses in his hand. _Only those who have known and measured the weight of a life are given true reaper glasses. Glasses of life._ He thought as he slid the spectacles on his face and gave up his pair of training glasses. William thanked Pops and began to leave but was stopped by Grell.  
  
Grell: You're leaving? Already?  
  
He said in a surprised tone and William just let out a sigh as he turned to face Grell. He really didn't want to deal with Grell anymore. Their partnership was now over and he was gonna try and keep it that way. He wanted nothing to do with the redhead anymore.  
  
William: Do you have a problem with that, Grell?  
  
Grell: Why don't you come with me to the pub to celebrate, hmm? What do you say Will~?  
  
He said with a slightly flirty tone hidden in his voice as he nudged William's side lightly with a wink. There was no way that he was gonna let William get away that easily. William scowled as he brushed off his suit and mentally groaned at how Grell said his name.  
  
William: Grell, I'm not gonna go with you to the pub.  
  
He said as he began to walk away from Grell but Grell was quick and cut him off. William narrowed his eyes at Grell and Grell placed his hands on his hips as an irritated look formed on his face.  
  
Grell: Come one darling, just one drink?  
  
He said as he went to William's side, grabbed his arm and began to run his finger up and down it in a flirty manor. William wanted to pull away from him as soon as Grell touched him but found that he had frozen in place. Grell's touch was soft and sent a slight shiver down his spine but he covered it with a glare as he managed to pull his arm away.  
  
William: I am not your darling. I'm not going and that is that.  
  
He said sternly and crossed his arms as he felt his patience being tested. He knew that he would crack eventually but decided to see just how far the redhead would go to get him to go to the bar with him.  
  
Grell: You're such a party pooper, Will. Don't you know how to have fun? When was the last time you went out and enjoyed yourself?  
  
He questioned as he jutted out his hip and rested a hand on it. He swished his hair out of his face and looked over at William who was glaring coldly at him. That glare was slowly becoming his new weakness Grell thought to himself as he felt his heart rate increase slightly. William took the question into account not seeing what harm could be done and he realized that he hadn't gone out and enjoyed himself in a long time. He always found that sitting inside and reading a good book was better than going out and trying to socialize with people.  
  
William: Going out is pointless.  
  
Grell: Oh come on Will. This is a momentous occasion! A grand accomplishment! And I'm not gonna let you ruin this moment so easily.  
  
He said sternly as he grabbed William's arm and began to drag him down the hall against his will. William managed to get out of Grell's grasp and scowled at the redhead. He straightened out his ruffled attire and pushed up his new glasses out of habit.  
  
William: Fine. One drink, that's it. Then I'm leaving. Got it?  
  
He said sternly and Grell's whole demeanor changed. He smiled widely and jumped around happily which made William want to be sick.  
  
Grell: Oh I knew you'd come around Will darling~

He said as he grabbed William's arm again and dragged him out of the building and into the human realm.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
William sat at the bar of a pub that Grell picked out and he was regretting his decision to come with every second that passed. Grell sat beside him with his legs crossed, his elbow resting on the bar and a glass of red wine in his hand. He also had a joyful smirk on his face that made William scowl. William had decided to go with wine also but was trying to hold back. He wasn't much of a drinker and he knew that if he drank too much he'd get himself into some kind of situation that he didn't want. Grell on the other hand was on his second glass of wine and barely looked buzzed at all. He was having a great time. Yes they were sitting in silence but the music that was playing made up for it. Grell took a sip of his wine and turned to look at William who had his gaze focused on the wine glass that he was swirling absentmindedly in his hand.  
  
Grell: Isn't this nice Will~? The time has finally come. We are now official shinigami's.  
  
He said as he nudged William's arm lightly and William looked over at him with narrowed eyes. Grell held out his glass to William and William unwillingly reached over and clinked his glass with Grell's. This made Grell's smile widen and he winked at William as he pulled it back and took a long drink from his glass, almost draining it completely. William took a sip from his glass and went back to staring into the red liquid in front of him as he tried to push back the heat that was coming to his face from Grell's wink. He couldn't help but think back to when Grell kissed him during their assignment. It was so uncalled for, so sudden, that he had no time to react at the time. No matter what he did, no matter how hard he tried to forget, his thoughts always went back to that moment...  
  
 _William stood on the rooftop of a building and stared down at the street as a carriage going at a very high speed headed straight for a certain Thomas Wallis who was heading to the publishers just across the street. Without looking, he ran across the street and was hit by the fast moving carriage before he could reach the other side. The papers that he had been holding flew into the air and were blown around in the breeze. People began to gather around the poor boy who was about to die and William jumped down from the roof and landed lightly on his feet. He walked through the crowd easily and stared down at the boy in front of him, with scythe in hand. He knelt down next to the boy and Thomas looked over at him with wide eyes. Whether he recognized him or not William didn't know or care, he was here to do his job. Nothing more, nothing less._  
  
 _William: Pardon me, I shall now begin the collection of your soul._  
  
 _He said as he brought down his scythe and stabbed the boy, breaking the cinematic records loose from the body. William then jumped back onto the roof and began to examine Thomas's cinematic records. Suddenly, to William's surprise, one of the reels sprang towards him and hit the side of his face, knocking off his glasses before he had the chance to stop it. The glasses landed a bit away from him on the roof with a soft thud. William tried to look for them but without them he had no such luck. Everything was a blur and he couldn't make out anything that was more than a foot away from him._  
  
 _William: My glasses! I can't work without them!_  
  
 _He muttered desperately to himself as panic set in. Without them there was no way he could collect the soul and it could lead to bad situations for him. There was no way he could do anything without them. If only Grell was there, he thought to himself and found himself regretting leaving Grell on that roof. Suddenly he was yanked off his feet as a couple of the reels wrapped around his leg and pulled which made him off balanced and he fell on his side, hard._ _He let out a groan as he hit the roof and then looked down to see the reels wrapped around his leg._  
  
 _William: Oh no..._  
  
 _He said with a panicked tone in his voice and he could feel his heart rate increasing drastically as the records began to seep into his skin. The records wrapped around his arms, his legs, torso, and chest and began to seep into his skin as well. William let out a gasp as Thomas's memories began to play like a movie in his mind._ Blasted, these are Thomas's memories. They're flowing into me _, he thought to himself as he watched as Thomas's life flashed before his eyes._ Thomas, Thomas... _He thought as the reels took over his body and made it so he couldn't move. But even if he could, he couldn't. He was too frozen in shock and panic. As Thomas's memories flashed before his eyes he didn't realize that he was being lifted into the air by the reels. Suddenly he was free of the reels that had bound him and he fell onto the roof with a loud thud. He pulled himself up and knelt on the roof as he tried to slow his breathing and irregular heart beat. Suddenly a familiar voice filled the air and William looked up to see a blurry outline of someone with red hair walking towards him. Grell. For once he was actually happy to see the redhead._  
  
 _Grell: How very rude. First you get me all hot and bothered, then you go off to play with your little writer boy._  
  
 _He said in an accusing tone with underlying jealousy as he then smirked at William. William managed to get his breathing under control and looked up as he heard footsteps coming towards him. Grell knelt down in front of him and then suddenly something cold was being pressed against his face. It took him a minute to realize what it was. But when his vision cleared and he felt the familiar weight on his face he knew what it was immediately. His glasses._  
  
 _Grell: You should be more careful with those._  
  
 _He said in a teasing tone and William finally felt his heart rate coming down. It wasn't till then that he realized how close their faces were. Grell's face was barely 2 inches from his own. Suddenly Grell leaned forward and pressed his lips to William's in a soft kiss which made William's eyes widen and he wanted to pull away but found that his body was still in shock and wouldn't move. Whether it was from the kiss or from what just happened he didn't know. Grell almost immediately pulled away and he stood up as he faced the cinematic record that was now floating around in the air. A blush formed on William's face as he realized what just happened. He couldn't think of anything to describe it. It was just so, unexpected._  
  
 _Grell: Get your hands off my man you dirty home wrecker! Or you'll wish you had._  
  
 _He said as he took a fighting stance and William finally found the strength to get up. He straightened himself out and took a fighting stance next to Grell as he tried to forget about what just happened between them._  
  
 _William: I am not your man. Now let's take care of this._  
  
 _He said with a surprisingly calm voice as they then began to fight against the cinematic record that was struggling to stay alive. It didn't take long for them to collect the soul and once they did, they returned back to the dispatch office to hand in their exam folder and to wait for their results..._  
  
William drank the last of the wine from his glass and had the bartender fill it back up again. He knew that he said he would only have one glass but he really needed something to hopefully take his mind off the red haired reaper who was sitting beside him. The kiss they shared had been short, barely even 5 seconds but it lingered in William's mind for longer than he wanted. The redhead's lips had been soft to the touch which he didn't find surprising, considering how much Grell took care of himself. Or would it be herself? He knew that Grell acted very feminine but didn't know if that was because that was just how he was or if it was because he wanted to act that way. He never asked cause he didn't really know how to approach the topic and he was also too lazy to care. William let out a soft exhale as he downed half the glass of wine in one go. He was feeling slightly buzzed at this point since he never drinks and he tends to stay away from alcohol the best he can, but tonight was different. He couldn't help it. He couldn't stop thinking about that blasted redhead. He had become rather fond of the redhead over their exam but these thoughts hadn't intensified till after the kiss. He was so confused. What was it that he was feeling? Lust? Desire? Hatred? He didn't know, all he knew was that he couldn't stop thinking about Grell. The feeling of Grell's lips lingered in his mind and he wondered how it would feel to kiss him again. It was driving him mad. He pushed the thoughts away as a slight blush came to his cheeks and he forced himself not to look over at Grell. He drank the rest of the glass and reluctantly looked over at Grell who was eying a man across the bar. Something came to life within William, he didn't know what it was but he felt oddly uncomfortable with Grell staring over at the man across the bar the way he was. This wasn't jealousy was it? He thought to himself as he had the bartender fill his glass again. He really needed to put the redhead from his mind. 3 drinks became 4 and 4 soon became 5 by the time Grell finally decided to look back over at William to initiate more undoubtedly forced conversation. Grell had drank his fair share of wine but he wasn't as drunk as William was anyways. One because he was more accustomed to wine and could drink a lot of it before feeling tipsy and two because he didn't want to get drunk and give William a reason to hate him further. But it seemed that the tables had turned so the situation was flipped.  
  
Grell: Will, I thought you said you were only gonna have one drink, hmm?  
  
He said in a teasing tone and William looked over at Grell with a slightly glazed look in his eyes. Grell took a drink from his glass and set it down on the bar as a smirk formed on his lips.  
  
William: Oops. My bad.  
  
He slurred out and almost spilled his drink. He would have if Grell hadn't grabbed the glass from him right before it tipped. Grell set the glass down and stood up from his seat. He stepped closer to William and placed his hands on William's tense shoulders.  
  
Grell: You're so tense Will~. Let me help you relax.  
  
He said as he began to massage William's shoulders with a light and hard touch which almost had William becoming putty in his hands. Somehow even in his drunken state he managed to keep his body from betraying him by keeping in his moans of pleasure. He couldn't stop the smile that crossed his face though. Grell's skilled hands had William feeling relaxed in minutes and he found himself becoming slightly drowsy as the minutes ticked by. Grell rubbed William's back with one hand and grabbed his half empty glass of wine from the bar top with his other. He quickly drank the rest of it and set the now empty glass back on the bar so the bartender could clean it. He pulled out money to pay for their drinks along with a small tip and handed it to the bartender with a slight wink which made the bartender wink back at him. Grell knew the bartender well since he always comes to the bar to unwind and it just kinda became a thing for them to wink at each other before Grell left.  
  
Grell: Come on darling, I think it's time we get you back. We don't want you passing out here.  
  
He said as he stopped rubbing William's back and William looked over at him with a confused look forming on his flustered face. Grell couldn't help but smile at this. It made him look cute, he thought to himself as he stared at William. William stared at Grell with slight confusion on his face since the alcohol was starting to take away his ability to control his thoughts.  
  
William: Darling? I'm... Huh? Grell?  
  
Grell just let out a soft laugh at William's confused response. It seemed that William drank a lot more than he thought. Grell also felt kinda tipsy but he was still sober enough to know what was going on around him, even though everything was slightly hazy around the edges and his judgement was slowly wearing away as well.  
  
Grell: It's me Will. Let's get you out of here.  
  
He said as he wrapped William's arm around his own shoulders and put an arm around William's waist as he helped William out of his chair and then through the pub towards the door. They almost fell on the way there since William stumbled over his own feet but Grell managed to hold him up and stopped him from pulling both of them down to the floor. A man opened the door for them and Grell smiled kindly at him as he maneuvered himself and William out the door and into the cool evening air. The cool air sent a shiver down Grell's back and it pushed away the slight drowsiness he was feeling which was a good thing. He needed all his energy to get the 2 of them home. William leaned on Grell as they walked and Grell was having a bit of trouble keeping them walking in a straight line. William, being as drunk as he was, had trouble walking so it was Grell's job to hold him up as well as himself which made them walk at an even slower pace than normal. William let his head rest on Grell's shoulder for a bit as his eyes closed and a sudden bought of drowsiness came over him.  
  
Grell: Come on Will, don't fall asleep on me. If you do I might just leave you here on the street.  
  
He said teasingly as he rounded another street corner and continued walking at their tiredly slow pace. William let out a slight groan as he forced his eyes open and once again almost tripped over his own feet.  
  
William: Thank you, Grell.  
  
He slurred out and Grell looked over at his drunk companion with a slightly shocked expression crossing his face. He never thought he'd hear those words coming out of William's mouth.  
  
Grell: It's not like I had any other choice.  
  
He teased as he re-adjusted William's arm on his shoulder and pulled William up from his slightly slouched position so they could walk a bit quicker.  
  
William: You're not that bad a person.  
  
He slurred out, not really thinking before the words left his mouth and if he had been sober he probably would have clamped a hand over his mouth to stop himself. Grell raised an eyebrow at this and turned to look over at William who was looking back at Grell with that dazed drunken look still plastered on his face. Grell felt his heart rate increase at these words. William would never say these things to him, he thought to himself as a slightly wicked thought came to mind. He knew he shouldn't take advantage of William when he's in such a state but he couldn't help it. He was always truthful with William so why shouldn't he know the truth as well? He wasn't gonna force it out of William but he figured that if he guided the conversation right he could figure out all that he wanted to know.  
  
Grell: Is that so?  
  
He questioned, not really expecting an answer as a slight smirk formed on his face as William just subconsciously nodded which almost made him off balance again and Grell had to straighten him up again.  
  
William: You can also be quite the ass when you, hic, when you want to be.  
  
He said with a hiccup as the alcohol began to make him woozy. This just made Grell laugh as he nodded. Yes he knew that all too well. It didn't offend him since he was called that all the time.  
  
Grell: Oh, you know you love me Will~  
  
Grell yawned and then hiccuped before a small coughing fit seized him and by doing so he missed William's mumbled response. A simple yes.  
  
William: Why'd you kiss me?  
  
He questioned suddenly in a slurred manor and Grell's eyes widened slightly as he looked over at William. A smirk formed on his face at the question. So that was what had been bothering him, he thought to himself with a slight laugh which made William confused.  
  
Grell: I hardly believe you need an explanation for that Will~  
  
He said as he winked at William who narrowed his eyes in confusion. Of course he didn't understand, he was drunk after all Grell thought to himself but decided that it was fun tormenting William without getting told off for doing it.  
  
Grell: Why? Did you like it?  
  
He questioned in a flirty tone and found that this made William blush. It made him look cute. He had never seen William blush before. And even in the darkness he could make out the pink hue that came across his cheeks.  
  
William: I, I - Hic, I don't know.

He managed out after a couple tries and Grell couldn't help but feel accomplished when he realized he successfully got into William's thoughts with his bold move. Feeling accomplished that he got this much information out of William, Grell decided to let him off the hook so he wouldn't embarrass himself further and they walked the rest of the way to the portal that would take them back to the shinigami realm in silence.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
Grell was absolutely relieved when the dorms came into view. It took a while but they finally reached Grell's dorm building. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold William up. No he wasn't that heavy but for one, he was partially drunk himself, and two, he wasn't exactly the strongest person out there. Grell got the 2 of them to the dorms and walked inside. A bit of warmth seeped into him from not being outside and he let out a soft sigh. He then led the 2 of them to the stairs and began to help William up them. Grell was so glad that his dorm was only on the second floor. Grell wasn't exactly sure where William's dorm was and he obviously wouldn't be able to get into it so he figured he'd have William sleep at his place for the time being. He couldn't just leave him out on the street or in the lobby. When they reached Grell's dorm, he had William lean up against the wall so Grell could open the door and then he guided William into his dorm before shutting the door behind him. A gust of warmer air greeted them and Grell let out another sigh at the temperature change. The smell of roses engulfed them and it put a smile on Grell's face. It had a very homey feeling to him even though he had only been in the dorm for just over a month. Grell guided William to the couch in the living room and let him sit down. Grell left the room for a minute to grab a blanket and pillow for William so he could sleep comfortably on the couch. William on the other hand had other ideas. He got up from the chair and began to wander around the room before finding the hallway which lead to a bathroom, Grell's bedroom, and a storage closet. Being in his drunken state he had to lean on the wall for support as he walked, more like stumbled, down the hall. When Grell came back he noticed that William was gone and he mentally cursed himself as he heard the shuffling of feet. He let out a sigh as he set the pillow and blanket on the couch and then went to find his drunken companion. He found him slowly making his way towards his bedroom and Grell couldn't help but smile slightly and laugh quietly behind his hand as William stumbled down the hall. Grell walked towards William and almost reached him when William collapsed as he tripped over his feet for the utmost time and Grell couldn't stop the laughter that came after. Grell knelt down beside William and noticed that William's face was positively flushed and when he reached out to touch William's forehead he found that he was terribly warm. It didn't surprise him though. William was still wearing his jacket and it was pretty warm in his dorm. He kept his room a bit higher in temperature than most people would find comfortable but he didn't care. He liked being warm. Grell had already shed his jacket since that was what he normally does when he gets home so he didn't find the heat as uncomfortable.  
  
Grell: Oh darling, you're burning up. Come on, let's get you out of that pesky jacket.  
  
He said as he helped William to his feet and since it was closest, took him into his bedroom. He had William sit down on the edge of his bed which had red and black covers on it and he took off his own black gloves before he began to undo the buttons of William's suit jacket. After the buttons were undone he began to push the jacket off William's shoulders and William actually helped by pulling his arms out of it with surprising ease for a drunk man. Maybe he wasn't as drunk as he thought, Grell thought to himself as he took William's jacket and hung it neatly on a hook on his bedroom wall. He knew that William would have his head if he awoke to find his clothes in horrible condition. He walked back over to see that William was having trouble taking off his tie. Grell would have laughed at the scene but decided against it and after a couple moments stepped forward to help him. Grell grabbed William's hands gently and pulled them away from the tie. William's frustrated expression faded away and he smiled slightly at Grell. Grell then began to untie it himself before going over and placing it on the hook with the jacket. He turned and walked back over to stand in front of William. Grell found himself getting fairly warm himself and quickly took off his vest and threw it to the side of the room, not really caring where it landed. He'd deal with it in the morning. As Grell did that William actually managed to successfully undo most of the buttons on his own vest with slight difficulty since he had managed to pull off his gloves as well. Grell helped him with the last couple buttons of his vest and then took his vest and gloves and put them with the rest of his clothes. Grell loosened his own tie by pulling on the neck of it and then nonchalantly pulled it over his head and threw it onto his dresser while he opened the top couple buttons of his dress shirt with his other hand. He kicked off his heels and let out a sigh at the relief. He went back over to William and noticed that he didn't look as flushed as he did before. His cheeks had lost that pink hue but he still seemed to be panting slightly. Grell felt William's forehead again as he sat down on the bed next to William and noticed that he was still fairly warm but he wasn't as hot as he was earlier which was a good sign for the most part. William kicked off his shoes and he looked over at Grell as he felt his forehead. Grell's touch was light and sent tingles through his body. Grell sat down next to him and tutted as he reached forward to begin undoing William's white dress shirt.  
  
Grell: I swear Will, the next time we go out to drink I'm watching how much you put in this body of yours. I don't think I'd be able to do this every time without getting naughty thoughts.  
  
He said with a slight tone of flirtation in his voice and William shifted slightly as his pants seemed to become tighter. He pushed the thought away as he focused on Grell's skilled fingers which were unbuttoning his shirt. He watched with longing as Grell's hair fell in his face and he had the sudden urge to push it away so he could see Grell's face better. It wasn't till Grell had almost finished unbuttoning his shirt when his body began to act on it's own. It seemed that the alcohol had decided to cloud his mind even more and the only thing getting through was thoughts of Grell and how much he wanted him... William reached out and grabbed Grell without thinking and in a matter of seconds he had Grell pinned underneath him on the bed. Grell let out a sudden yelp as William grabbed his arms and threw him back onto his bed before laying over him and pinning him. William rested his hips between Grell's legs and Grell had his knees pulled up on either side of William's hips. Grell panted slightly as his heart rate increased and his hands pressed against William's chest in an attempt to push him away but William was strong for a drunk man and didn't move. It also didn't help that once his hands felt William's bare skin the thought of trying to escape suddenly faded from his mind. He wanted to feel more of William's skin on his fingers but he managed to control himself as he realized how wrong this was.  
  
Grell: Will, what are you doing?  
  
He questioned and his voice shook slightly but he tried to control it. William stared down at Grell with a slightly flustered look on his face. He loved the nervous and slightly confused look that crossed Grell's features. It excited him and he felt his pants becoming tighter. His logical thoughts were long gone and were replaced with everything he never wanted to reveal, especially to Grell. But that's what alcohol does to you. It clouds your judgement and all you're left with is some of your mental instinct and strong urges.  
  
William: What I should have done earlier.  
  
He mumbled as an answer to Grell's question as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Grell's cheek. Grell jumped slightly in shock as William began to trail kisses over his jaw and then to his neck. Grell let out a gasp of shock as William's soft lips made contact with his neck and he pushed up against William's chest. He knew that this was what he had been trying to achieve throughout their exam but this was just wrong. He wasn't one to take advantage of someone, especially when they were drunk. That was just cowardly in his eyes. Yes he was buzzed himself but he was far from being drunk. Maybe it would have been different if he was drunk as well but he wasn't. He wasn't as drunk as William anyways. William bit Grell's earlobe lightly which made Grell take in a sharp intake of air before he managed to push William away.  
  
Grell: Will, as much as I'd like to do this, we can't.  
  
William: Why not?  
  
He slurred as he kissed Grell's cheek and let one of his hands run down Grell's side before stopping on his slim waist. Grell pushed William away again but he was strong and his pushing seemed to only egg on his drunken companion.  
  
Grell: You're drunk William. I'm not gonna take advantage of you.  
  
He said sternly but William had other ideas. He began to unbutton Grell's shirt but Grell's hands quickly pushed them away making William growl quietly at Grell.  
  
Grell: William, I'm not gonna let you do this. You'll regret it in the morning. I know you will. This is wro- aahh~!  
  
He moaned out suddenly as William leaned down and kissed Grell's neck again before biting down on Grell's collarbone which had been exposed as he unbuttoned Grell's shirt. The slight pain faded as William began to kiss the spot affectionately and Grell couldn't muster up the strength to fight anymore. He just hoped that William didn't kill him in the morning for not stopping him. At least he tried to stop him, but his body betrayed him and gave into his advances. Grell squirmed beneath William and he clutched at William's shirt which was hanging open from having it almost fully unbuttoned. Grell let his eyes slide closed momentarily as William continued his torturous work on his neck and collarbone, leaving small red marks over his collarbone and shoulder as he slowly slid down Grell's shirt as much as he could before the buttons stopped him. Grell found that the more William touched him the more he was losing focus on his thoughts, and the alcohol didn't help either. William began to kiss back up Grell's neck and Grell let out a moan at the soft touches. William kissed Grell's cheek once before moving closer and hovered his lips over Grell's. Grell could feel William's breath on his lips and he felt himself blushing at their closeness. Not being able to hold himself back, he grabbed both sides of William's head and pulled him down so their lips connected in a passionate kiss. The kiss turned rough very quickly and William forced his tongue in Grell's mouth, almost pricking himself on Grell's sharp teeth. Their tongues fought for dominance as Grell's arms wrapped around William's neck, holding them close. William ground his hips into Grell's as they kissed and this made Grell jump and gasp into the kiss as he felt William's hard arousal through his trousers. Grell moaned as he moved his hips in return, trying to create that pleasurable friction again. They pulled away for a couple seconds to breath and Grell began to trail light kisses down William's neck in retaliation of what he did to him earlier. As he did this he undid the last couple buttons of William's shirt and slid it from his shoulders. He trailed kisses across William's shoulder and then bit down which made William yelp slightly in pain as he drew blood with his sharp teeth. The pain went away though and Grell threw William's shirt to the side of the room not really caring if it got dirty. He kissed back up William's neck as his hands began to trace and flow over William's bare chest and he admired the feel of William's toned abs that were always hidden beneath his clothes. As he did this William began to pull at the buttons of Grell's shirt and when they didn't come undone he got impatient and yanked so that some of the buttons popped off. Grell probably would have criticized William for doing that if he had been thinking straight but he wasn't. He lifted himself slightly so that the shirt could come off and let it fall off the side of the bed. Suddenly a smart thought came to Grell's mind and he quickly took off both of their glasses and set them on the nightstand next to the bed so that they wouldn't get damaged. Pops would kill them if they broke their glasses, especially if he found out the situation in which they got broken. William began to kiss down Grell's neck and over his shoulder before going down his chest, leaving soft tantalizing kisses over his skin. Grell let out soft moans as he squirmed beneath William and he could feel his pants becoming steadily tighter from the encounter. Suddenly William's mouth encased one of his perk nipples and he let out a gasp as he bit down lightly, making Grell's back arch in pleasure. William's tongue began to run over it again and again while he pinched Grell's other nipple between his fingers. This made Grell writhe in both pain and pleasure and it just fueled his need. William pulled away and did the same thing to the other nipple and his free hand began to trail down to Grell's pants. He somehow managed to get the belt undone with only one hand and he pulled it off quickly before throwing it away from them. William pulled away from Grell and saw that Grell was a panting mess beneath him, it made him smirk with satisfaction. He leaned down and pulled Grell into another rough kiss as his hand ghosted over Grell's hardening arousal. Grell, not being able to contain himself, jerked into William's hand with need and William smirked into the kiss. He removed his hand from between them and began to grind their hips together, creating a lovely friction between them. William moaned into the kiss and Grell reached down to removed William's belt as well. Once it was gone he quickly undid William's trousers and slid his hand beneath the hem waistband and rubbed his hand against William's arousal. He found himself smirking at the size of it. It didn't take long for them to shed their pants and undergarments, leaving them stark naked. William placed himself between Grell's hips again and began to rub their arousals together, enjoying the pleasant friction that was made. Grell gasped loudly as William reached around and gave his ass a good squeeze which gave William the opportunity to kiss him and stick his tongue in his mouth. When they pulled away William quickly placed three fingers in Grell's mouth. It surprised Grell at first but he quickly caught on and lathered William's fingers with his saliva since he knew where they were gonna be going very soon. He was also glad that William still had a bit of common sense left in him even when he was drunk out of his mind. William soon pulled his fingers away and flipped Grell without warning which made him gasp in surprise. He had Grell lay on the bed with his head, arms and knees pressed into the bed while his backside was lifted in the air in front of William who just smirked as he moved forward and began to insert one finger into Grell's tight hole. As he did this Grell let out a soft moan as he gripped the bedsheets in his fists. William reached around Grell and began to slowly stroke his arousal which earned a loud moan of pleasure from Grell. As he did this he began to place soft kisses on Grell's back as he inserted a second finger and began to process of stretching him. William enjoyed the whimpers and moans of pain and pleasure that Grell made as he reacted to his actions and he wanted to hear more. Much more. Grell was surprised at how forceful and confident William was being, but he loved every minute of it. Every assault to his body was more than he ever thought he'd get out of William. And he never thought he'd have to get William drunk to experience it...

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
William slowly opened his eyes and immediately shut them as a blinding pain rushed to his head. He felt like daggers were being stabbed into his eyes over and over again. He let out a slight groan as he reached up and placed a hand on his head. He turned over in the bed and with his eyes closed, began to reach over to where his bedside table was so he could get his glasses. He found the table and fumbled with things that were on it till he felt his glasses beneath his fingers. He grabbed them and put them on before laying back on his back as another shot of pain to his head made him groan again. He opened his eyes again and eventually got used to the light in the room. What happened last night? He mentally asked himself as he slowly sat up. He tried to remember but found that he couldn't. His eyes scanned the room and it took him a minute to realize that he wasn't in his room. He didn't recognize anything in it, he tried to remember how he got here but found that his head hurt more when he did. All he remembered was leaving the reaper realm to go to the pub with Grell. He laid back down and turned on his side to be met with a startling sight. Curled up next to him in bed was none other than Grell. He had a peaceful look on his face as he slept and William couldn't stop the blush that crossed his face at the thought of how cute the redhead looked. He quickly sat up again and it wasn't till he looked over and caught his reflection in a full body mirror that he realized he was shirtless. He looked down and felt himself blushing more as he grabbed the edge of the blankets and lifted them slightly to see that he was totally naked. He didn't dare look to see if Grell was in the same predicament. But the answer to that came to him when he noticed both of their clothes on the ground around the bed. He could see his suit jacket, vest and tie were hung neatly on the wall but the rest of his clothes were thrown around the room. Grell's clothes were a different story. All his clothes were thrown every which way all over the room. William noticed a pair of red lacy panties too and came to the conclusion that Grell was indeed naked as well. He found himself blushing more as he looked over his upper half in the mirror and noticed a couple well placed hickeys. At least he would be able to hide them, he thought to himself as he looked over at Grell's sleeping figure and noticed a couple of hickey's on Grell's skin that was peaking out from beneath the covers. It was mostly just his neck and shoulders. Had he given those to Grell? He blushed at the thought. What happened last night? He questioned to himself as he stared down at Grell's sleeping form. How had things ended like this? Why did they end like this? Had he gotten drunk last night? He figured that he must have since he felt very hungover and didn't remember a single thing from the night before. He then remembered the wine. So much wine. He mentally cursed himself for getting carried away. Though he was just glad that it was Grell that he was with and not somebody else. William didn't know what happened last night that caused this but he decided that he would let it play out to see how things would happen. Besides, Grell isn't that bad looking... He thought to himself and he blushed at the thought. He laid back down and turned to face Grell. He reached out and lightly brushed a strand of hair out of Grell's face and hesitantly leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Grell's forehead. When he pulled away Grell shifted slightly and William tensed as a small smile formed on Grell's face.  
  
Grell: Will...

He mumbled softly and William let out a soft sigh of relief when he found that Grell was still sleeping. He hesitantly moved closer to Grell and when he did, Grell moved closer as well and [cuddled](http://i.quotev.com/u/14/3/10//t/grelliam.jpg) closer to William. William couldn't stop the blush that spread across his cheeks at this. He could feel his heart beat quicken as he felt Grell's bare skin against his. William found himself smiling slightly as he took off his glasses and set them back on the nightstand before he turned back to face Grell. Suddenly a burst of confidence filled him as he moved closer to Grell and wrapped his arms around Grell's sleeping figure, holding the redhead against his bare chest. He felt warmer now that him and Grell were sharing body heat. Grell snuggled into William's chest and he tangled their legs together without really knowing as his pleasant dreams put a smile on his face. William didn't care, he found the gesture sweet and perfect for the moment. He placed one last kiss on Grell's forehead before pulling the blanket up to their shoulders, closing his eyes and he slowly drifted off to sleep again. But before he fell into unconsciousness, he unknowingly mumbled 3 simple words...  
  
 _I love you..._

 


End file.
